interesting number
by Houxrose
Summary: fan fiction. root meets an interesting number, cue a jealous shaw.
Fanfic- the one where root meets an interesting number, cue jealous Shaw

Root sat in the car watching the current number with very interested eyes, Katie bishop sat alone in the outside seating area of the restaurant across the street nursing a glass of wine staring at the laptop in front of her,

root never took much interest in the numbers before apart from saving their lives in the quickest and most effective time possible, but Katie was intriguing she was a hacker genius a lot like root herself and spent a lot of her time alone. She had a pretty face with Dimples to match,  
"I can't hack into her laptop, seems her security system is top notch am going to have to go in for a closer look" root announced to the group listening in on their ear pieces for updates, she got no reply and took that as a good sign as she got out the car not before putting on a fresh coat of lipstick first and walked over to the restaurant with a graceful yet powerful swagger and straight up to the first bar maid she seen and ordered two glasses of wine then went and sat down across from Katie,  
"sweetie I couldn't help but admire your security system from across in my car I took the liberty of ordering you a glass of wine for out smarting even the likes of myself I just wanted to piggy back of your Wi-Fi and couldn't even manage that, my names root and your Katie, nice to meet you." Katie never pulled her face up from her laptop the whole time root spoke, until she mentioned her name suddenly realizing who was sat in front of her. Katie had admired roots work from a far and could always tell her style of coding.  
"root, nice to finally meet you I've seen your work around, turns out you are just as pleasing to the eye as your work is" Katie's voice was husky and sent shivers down roots back.  
"Like wise sweetie "root said sweetly with a smirk as she lifted her glass of wine to her mouth.  
"root" Shaw gnarled through the ear peace starling root yet bringing a soft curl to her lips, root excused herself from Katie saying she would be right back to continue their chat soon and brushed her hand lightly on her shoulder as she made her way back to the car.  
"checking up on me sweetie" she smirked back to Shaw on the other end  
"just doesn't sound like a lot of work, what happened to keeping a distance from the no's" shows tone was angry but root could sense jealously in her voice and played on this  
" I don't appreciate the tone Sameen, I just couldn't help myself " root teased back  
"well I don't appreciate your tone with the number " shaws voice was getting more gnarly every time she spoke and root could hear the rasping of her breath as she tried to stay calm  
"she has a name it's Katie you know, and Sameen it's only the same tone I use with you" root was playing even more with Shaw now knowing exactly how to push her buttons  
"hence my point root" shaws voice just sounded less angry and more sad now as she said roots name  
"girls, wouldn't this conversation be a bit more appropriate for the secure line" Finch and Mr. Reese had been listening in the whole time, but finch realized it was time to but in  
"Root" Shaw snarled the anger definitely back in her voice, "this was a secure line, stop your geeking"

"sweetie, I just guessed you might want the guys to hear how you think I am playing on the job" root knew she was beginning to cross the line with her teasing but she couldn't help enjoying and playing on shaws jealousy  
"playing is it, two can play that game " Shaw replied no longer angry and now swept up into the back and forth game root had started  
The line went dead for a while and root began to wonder and worry if maybe she had taken it too far, what was Shaw up to.  
"Sameen... Sameen " she used shaws full first name and spoke back in her sweet non playing voice real concern showing in her voice  
"oh sorry root, phone just blowing up from that fake dating profile" Shaw made sure to make her voice sound as serious as possible wanting to make sure root knew she meant business and that she was hurt, without having to admit it  
Root could sense the hurt in shaws voice and knew the game was over "Sameen sweetie, you know you're the only girl for me"  
"all made up now?" finch butted in making it obvious root had still kept the line open  
"root" Shaw snarled like a whiney teenager, but she wasn't so much angry as she was just enjoying the moment.  
"Oops, honest mistake this time sweetie" and Shaw believed her when she said that.


End file.
